The New Girls
by Spangel14
Summary: A new enemy has come but, what will the Guardians do when Amu is not around. Will the new girls be able to help them? But what will they do when one of them is exceedingly mean and the other one is emotionless and quiet? Will these girls be able to save everyone or will they fall apart under the pressure? WARNING: OC's but, not OC pairings


**Welcome to my second story. If you like Gakuen Alice, can you check out my other fanfic. This is an OC story. Everything will be explained. Hope you enjoy.**

_Summary_

_The guardians have entered Middle School (Yaya is still in Elementary School). At the same time a new enemy has come around and she's looking for the embryo. Amu will totally help- wait, what?! Amu left to be with Ikuto. What about the Humpty Lock and the Dumpty Key. The guardians should be able to use it, right? They can't! Then how will they transform? How will they transform? Someone can use the items? A mean girl that hates the guardians and a quiet girl that wants to be alone? If these are our saviors, we're screwed!_

**Mitsuki P.O.V.**

"Screw off before I remove your legs!" I yelled at the idiot girl in front of me.

"I'm sorry. I 'll go," the girl quickly scrambled to her feet and left quickly. She was clearly afraid of me. Everybody is.

My name is Mitsuki Karin. This is my first year here at Seiyo Middle School. I have long dark brown hair and light pink eyes. I'm a bit below average height but, that didn't stop people from trembling when they saw me. At my old school I was known for being the bad girl. The one no one wants to mess with. They gave me the name of Mad Princess. The name sucks. Most the people from my old school transferred here. It's not a surprise that my reputation followed me. Who cares anyways? I like my reputation. I'm not sad about it.

I continue my trek to school that was interrupted by that nameless girl. Then a group of students entered the camp grounds. People flock around them like they are the hottest new celebs. They're probably a batch of pampered morons. Even though, I can't help but, want to know who they are and how they are loved so easily_. I wish people liked me for me._

What am I thinking? This new school is probably getting to my head. Without realizing it, I looked like a fool just standing there shaking my head at myself. I hated these stares. "You losers stop staring at me or do you want me to take those eyes out your head," I barked at the people with piercing gazes. I noticed that popular group staring at me. What is that look on their face? Is it disgust for such a person as me? Why do I feel so sad at that thought? Why do I care? I don't need them. I don't need anybody. Wait a minute, what were those floating things around them?!

**Akari Kazumi P.O.V.**

I was in the classroom sitting alone reading a book. Just the way I like it. Until some random person came up to me. I just ignored her and continued reading, until she said something. "Hey, Can I ask you something." I just stayed quiet, like my reputation says. I am a quiet girl who likes to be alone. I was not enjoying her "company" right now. "Do you think you could help me?" She said. I didn't reply. I hoped that she will realize that I didn't want to do it and will leave me alone. She got the message as she left me alone.

My name is Akari Kazumi. This is my first year here at Seiyo Middle School. I have waist length black hair and light green eyes. Even though I don't talk to anybody and was always quiet, people seemed to know who I was. I think that they called me the Silent Queen. People would always spread rumors about why I didn't speak or showed emotions. The rumors weren't all nice but, I don't care. With the amount of students from my old school that are here, I would be surprised if the rumors didn't follow me. It's not like anybody truly care about me.

I heard a riot coming from outside the class. I saw a group being worshipped by a bunch of student. Maybe they weren't worshiping but, it was pretty close. _I wish I wasn't so alone. _Why did I think that? I think that one of them are staring at me but, they don't even know me so, that can't be possible. I'm happy being here alone in this peace and quiet. It's my life. I'll be alone forever. That is my life. Wait, were there floating things around them.

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Did you guys notice that girl," Nagihiko asked the rest of his friends.

"The one yelling at everybody? Yeah, I noticed her," Kukai replied with his usual grin.

"She was really weird. Just yelling at everybody for no reason," Rima gave out her own answer.

"I was actually talking about the one in the class room but, there was something going on with her too," Nagihiko told his friends, "I think they may have unborn eggs."

"I agree with Nagihiko. Kiseki told me that he sensed a power coming from them. It also looked like they could see us," The King of the Guardians gave his orders;" I think one of us should talk to each one and try to get them to join."

"Alright Rima can go visit the classroom girl," Nagihiko said with a grin.

"Why do I have to go?" Rima said with a pout.

"You too just seem like you'll get along," Nagihiko replied.

"Why can't you do it?" Rima questioned.

"Because I'll be visiting the other one," Nagihiko had her cornered. She decided to just agree.

"Ok. Get them to the garden and we will see if they really have unborn charas. If they do, we'll tell them everything. Sounds good?" everyone agreed with their King's words.

**Rima P.O.V.**

I left KusuKusu with Hotori. He said that it will be harder to explain everything if they think of us suspicious for having floating things around us. I started walking over to her. She was just reading a book sitting at her desk alone. I walked up to her and said," Hi, my name is Rima Mashiro; I am part of a group called the Guardians. We request you to come to our garden. What's your name?" She just looked at me and then continued reading. The nerve of that girl!

Then she said," Akari." At least she said her name. I waited there to see what she would say to my invitation to the garden. I became impatient fast. Who does that girl think she is, making me wait like this?

I held back my anger and was about to ask again when she answered "I'll think about it."

"I hope that means yes," I said angry at her reply. She stared at me with her emotionless eyes.

"I'll be there after school," she said so quietly that I barely heard it. I sigh relieved this was over.

"Goodbye," I say politely to girl who almost made me explode. She just continued reading. I turned and left.

**Nagihiko P.O.V.**

I told Rhythm to stay behind. If she could see him, we wouldn't want to surprise her right away. I saw the girl I was looking for at the rooftop. There's not much people with pink eyes so, it was easy to know it was her. She took her empty soda can and threw it over. "Hey, that's littering," I say to her surprising.

She looked at me and she muttered an angry reply, "Who do you think you are? Telling me what to do! If this is about me skipping classes, I've heard the speech before just give me the detention already."

She must get in trouble often," I'm not here to give you a speech or anything. I'm here to give you an invite. My name is Nagihiko Fujisaki. I'm part of a group called the Guardians. We request your presence at our garden," I said politely.

"Why do you want me? You guys seem very popular. You could probably have anyone you want join," she asked me suspiciously.

"Well, only certain people can join. You are one of those certain people. We will be meeting after school today. Do you mind me asking you for your name?" I asked still being polite.

"It's Mitsuki," she replied still staring at me with suspicious eyes.

"So you'll be there," I say giving her a small smile.

"Just because I told you my name does not mean I agree to your little get together," she mumbled furiously.

"Oh, ok then," I replied. I stood there. I noticed that my presence was making her uncomfortable.

She turned from as her face turned red. She got redder and redder and it looked like she had steam coming from her head. Then she exploded," Fine! I'll go! Just leave me the hell alone!"

Her face was red as she huffed and stared at me.

"Thanks. See you there," I answered cheerfully then left. Mission successful.

**Mitsuki P.O.V**

I can't believe that guy! How could he be so annoying? Now I've got to go to his stupid club meeting. They're probably going to talk about how much better they are than everybody. Even though they put me through so much, I can't help but, be curious about this group. Why would they want me? What do they do? Who are they? What were those floating things!? What am I doing? Remember what happened last time you were curious. People hated you. I should just not even go. Even though I thought that, I knew I would be going. My curiosity always got the better of me.

**Akari P.O.V**

I don't understand why I said yes. I would rather be finishing this nice book than being at a group gathering. There's nothing I can do but, I've already said yes. They wanted a moment of my time. I shouldn't be greedy and keep it to myself. I always use to find a greedy thing in everything when I was younger. Seems like that trait is coming back. I wonder what it's like to be part of a group. It's not I should give them even more of my time. That sounded really selfish. Guess my unselfish side will never leave me.

**Nobody P.O.V.**

Mitsuki had a little trouble finding the garden. She didn't even know that there was one. 'Why am I doing this,' Mitsuki thought. 'I don't want to be there yet, I'm going-'Mitsuki was pulled out of her thoughts as she fell. 'Who's the idiot that walked into me?' Mitsuki angrily thought. She was about to yell at the person when she realized who was in front of her.

'Why must my past follow me?' Mitsuki thought sadly as she stared at Akari Kazumi. Akari was quite shock as well to see the person she's been trying to avoid all these years. They both stayed where they were to shock to move. Then the garden door swung open.

"Hey! What are you two doing down there?" Kukai questioned at the two girls on the ground. They both blushed red as they hurriedly stood up.

"Just laugh if you want but, if you do I will punch you in the head," Mitsuki said glaring noticing that he was trying his best not to laugh at her embarrassing moment.

Kukai just let out a slight chuckle and welcomed them in, "Welcome to the garden," Kukai said as he held his hand out to the garden. It was a really beautiful sight. It was much more magnificent on the inside then it was on the outside.

"Nice," Mitsuki couldn't help but, admire the scenery. Akari nodded to confirm that she agreed. They moved to the center to find the rest of the Guardians.

"Welcome, Mitsuki and Akari," Tadase announced," I'm Tadase Hotori, the King's chair. This is Rima Mashiro, the Queen's chair. Kukai Souma is the Jack's chair and is a year older than us. Nagihiko is our Ace's chair," Tadase said as he points to each person.

"We are wondering if you are fit to join our group called the Guardians. Can the charas please come out?" after Tadase said that, floating figures flew out from different places. "Hello, Akari and Mitsuki," they all said together.

"Are you trying to prank us into believing you have little magical pixies," Mitsuki uttered angrily. Akari was unsure what to think of this situation.

"I am not a pixie. I'm a KING!" Kiseki yelled manically.

"I must admit that these things do look pretty real," Mitsuki then grabbed the chara that flew up in her face. "I can touch it. That means it's not a hologram. No string. It's not a puppet. Maybe it's remote control," Mitsuki said as she examined him.

"I am not a toy!" Kiseki yelled as he forcefully pulled himself out of her hands. He looked very angry at her

"Mitsuki, this is not a prank. We need yours and Akari's help. Allow us to explain everything," Tadase said the words so seriously that it made Mitsuki and Akari listen to him. He told him about everything. About the charas, about Amu, and about the embryo. And most of all, their new enemy. "Our newest enemy is called Atsuko. She has the ability to force x eggs into character transformation. We don't how though. But, we do now that she is searching for the embryo. We haven't been able to do much work because we aren't able to transform. We need someone to have the Humpty Lock and the Dumpty Key. When we sensed your powers we sensed that you guys might be strong enough to possess these items. Please join us," Tadase pleaded.

Akari and Mitsuki looked at each other. They didn't know what to do. Everything they said was crazy. It was hardly believable. But if they don't, people may lose their hearts. They didn't know what to do.

They both looked back at the group. They said, "No."

**Wow, 5 pages. I hope you guys enjoy. I worked really hard on this. If you have any questions just say it in the reviews and I will do my best to answer it. I'm always looking for some help and feedback so, flames are accepted. The chapters won't be updated often but, I will try my best. Please read my Gakuen Alice story too if you like Gakuen Alice!**


End file.
